


A Big Brother's Influence

by WaywardSammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, im confused, pls help me tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSammy/pseuds/WaywardSammy
Summary: Sam's always been taught by his big brother Dean, but even though Dean's street smart doesn't make him book smart. When Sam decides to encourage his brother to do well in school, he resorts to the easiest option there is. A blowjob.





	A Big Brother's Influence

Normally, young boys grow up under the broad influence of their father. But Sam Winchester was not a normal boy. His mother had passed away when he was just a baby, and stories of her lovely blonde tresses were the only thing that could fill the void that was quite evident in his heart. 

His father was frequently absent, dumping him and his older brother Dean in a cheap motel and running off to kill god knows what type of monster. So it wasn't much of a choice but more of a forced normality that he basked in the hot rays of his brother's influence. 

When Dean started taking an interest in girls, Sam compelled himself to believe he liked them as well. Though in reality, his nine-year-old self still believed that girls were an icky specimen that had no business being anywhere near his brother nor him. 

When Dean found a new interest or disinterest, Sam stumbled across the broad spectrum of liking as well. Like the time Dean started his ever-lasting infatuation with pie. Sam ate it every single time Dean bought it with the crumpled up 20 dollar bill their father had left them with. And though it tasted much too prosthetic and sugary against his tongue, Sam tolerated it for Dean. 

But there was one character trait he had not copied from his brother, and that was Dean’s utter disability to take an interest in school. Instead of cramming for important tests and frequently having ‘nerdy’ friends over to study like Sam did, Dean enjoyed drinking too much alcohol and then sleeping with an over-aged woman. 

It had become a commonality to find beer bottles splayed across Dean’s side of the room and a girl taking residence in his bed. And although Sam would never admit it, he felt utterly jealous of the girl who had the privilege of laying her manicured fingers all over his older brothers body. 

Sam wanted to reassure himself that Dean would end up with a good, well-paying job and a family he could provide for. But the only way he could do that was to encourage Dean to do well in school. Though how was Sam going to help someone do something they have no interest in? By using the one thing that Dean absolutely and positively could not resist. 

 “Dean. I have a… proposition” Sam mumbled sheepishly as he walked into the dirty motel kitchen that was permanently stained with the foul scents of expired alcohol and dead mice. Dean was sitting at the table with one of his lady friends and a rack of beer waiting to be devoured. 

“What is it, Sammy? Matilda and I are busy, can’t it wait?” Dean grumbled, putting down his bottle and looking at Sam with utter distaste, but the pleading look on his little brother’s face worried him immensely so it was no shock when Sam leads him into the bathroom and Dean obliged without a single word of questioning. 

“Man, couldn’t this have waited a little longer? Matilda was about to agree to…you know—“ Sam scrunched his face up in pure cringe, cutting his brother off with a fake gag. Dean rolled his forest green orbs in disbelief. 

“First of all, why are you trying a screw a girl whose name is literally from the 1920’s.” Sam sassed, to which Dean stifled a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder playfully. “Second of all, I don’t know if Matilda was willing to offer you will be nearly as interesting as what I am.”  

Dean raised his eyebrows, intrigued as to what his little brother was so dirtily suggesting. “Here’s what I want to do. For every A you get on a test in any subject, I am willing to give you a blowjob.” Dean threw a hand quickly over his brother’s mouth in disgust. 

“God Sam! Say it louder, would you? Matilda's five feet away!” Sam laughed a little a pulled his brother’s arm away from his face. “So is that a yes or a no Dean?” He asked cheekily, watching in triumph as his brother’s face contorted into a concentrated stare. Dean shook his head as he forced his dirty thoughts away. 

“No! Absolutely not in one million years would I ever let you give me a-“ Dean was cut short as he felt his pants zipper slowly ebb downwards. He locked eyes with his brother who had a sly smirk plastered on his face. Dean shooed Sam’s hand away as it reached farther in and pulled down his boxers. 

Sam palmed Dean’s length mercilessly, forcing a low grunt to squeeze from his older brother’s throat. “Stop! Sam, sto-“ But before Dean could finish his sentence, Sam had dipped his head low and took Dean in his mouth. Dean tried to pull Sam away but it was no use. “Please, stop Sam!” But Sam’s mouth stayed in place and pleasured Dean in the greatest of ways. 

Dean gave up, throwing a hand quickly over his mouth and biting down harshly on his palm. Trying his hardest to stay quiet and unnoticed yet failing inevitably. Sam’s head bobbed forward and back, taking Dean farther down into the deep, dark hole of lust that was building tantalizingly slow in his stomach. 

Sam moved his hands towards his brother’s testicles, which throbbed intensely. He took one in his hand, rubbing it around and cupping it firmly and forcing more and more muffled moans too leak from his brother’s mouth. “Samsamsamdontstopplease” Dean gasped, letting his head fall back and hand leave his mouth to steady his balance as his knees buckled deliciously from beneath him. 

Dean was so close to his climax, his mind was turning fuzzy and he could almost taste the pleasure that was so close to consuming his body, Sam’s head bobbed quicker as Dean pulled his hair, forcing a moan to come from Sam’s mouth. The vibrations bounced against every square-inch of Dean’s dick as he screamed out in ecstasy, “fasterfasterimgonnacumyes!” 

Dean’s load spilled into his brother’s mouth as Sam swallowed it, maintaining perfect eye contact with his brother all the while. Dean’s vision was speckled with white as he breathed heavily and pumped more and more cum into Sam’s mouth. “I-I…” Dean drawled, practically impaired from the mass amount of pleasure that was spreading itself around him. 

“Shhhh… That isn’t even half of what I’m capable of, save your comments for when you get an A on a test Dean.” Sam whispered in his ear as he stood back up, wiping the sides of his mouth and leaving the washroom. Sam walked into their bedroom and lay down in bed, while Dean walked to the kitchen and sat down across from Matilda and picking up his beer. 

“You and your brother are disgusting! I heard everything you incest whores!” Matilda screamed, throwing her bottle of beer onto the floor and watching it shatter before gathering her things and running out the door. 


End file.
